Weapon Classes (SF3)
__NOEDITSECTION__ This article is about the categories of Weapons in Shadow Fight 3. For information and statistics regarding the weapons themselves refer to: Weapon (SF3). In Shadow Fight 3, there are dozens of weapons that are merely visually-different variants of weapons, aside from their rarity; therefore, most weapons in Shadow Fight 3 can be classified into classes, based on their moveset and the Special Moves that can be applied to them. Weapons written in italic are not available for the players. Legion Weapons Swords Swords are a pair of swords with moderate damage, moderate range, moderate speed, and moderate combo. *Plain Swords (Common) *Ripping Kit (Legendary) *''Amazon's Swords'' Axes Axes are wide blades attached to long handles and have high damage, short range, moderate speed, and low combo. *Labryses (Rare) *Nightbanes (Epic) *''Timber Wolf's Axes'' One-handed Sword One-handed Swords are long blades attached to handles and have moderate damage, moderate range, high speed, and low combo. *Crude Sword (Common) *Light Brim (Legendary) *''Watchmen's Sword'' *''Ambassador's Sword'' Spear Spears are long shafts with a blade on the end and have high damage, very long range, low speed, and low combo. *Iron Lance (Common) *Metal Sting (Rare) *Sun Splinter (Legendary) Two-handed Sword Two-handed Swords are swords with very long blade and have high damage, long range, somewhat-low speed, and low combo. *Battle Sword (Common) *Silver Squall (Rare) *Ornate Two-hander (Epic) *Arbitrator (Legendary) *Sin Eater (Unique) Hammers Hammers are a pair of large iron heads attached to short handles and have high damage, short range, moderate speed, and low combo. *Riffle Hammers (Common) *Signets of War (Rare) *Wicked Twins (Epic) *Bonecrushers (Legendary) Giant Sword Giant Swords are big, heavy sword and have extremely high damage, very long range, very low speed, and low combo. *Old-Timer (Epic) *Ancestor’s Wrath (Legendary) Maces Maces are a pair of clubs with heavy iron head on the end and have high damage, short range, moderate speed, and low combo. *Swamper's Grinders (Unique) Two-handed Hammer Two-handed Hammers are heavy blunt weapon with large iron head attached to a handle. They have very high damage, short range, moderate speed, and low combo. *Spiked Maul (Rare) *Storm Hammer (Epic) *''Totem's Hammer'' Dynasty Weapons Sabers Sabers are a pair of single-edged swords with curved blades. They have moderate damage, moderate range, high speed, and high combo. *Double Scimitars (Common) *Lightweight Sabers (Rare) *Snowstorm Blades (Unique) *''Swashbuckler's Sabers'' Staff Staffs are pole weapons with moderate damage, long range, high speed, and somewhat-high combo. *Common Staff (Common) *Wooden Staff (Rare) *Gilded Staff (Epic) *Prosperity Staff (Legendary) *Monkey King Staff (Unique) Shuang Gou Shuang Gous are sharp blades with a hook near the tip. They have moderate damage, moderate range, high speed, and high combo. *Metal Shuang Gou (Common) *Crown Defender (Legendary) Nunchaku Nunchakus are two cylinders attached with a cord and have low damage, short range, very high speed, and very high combo. *Nunchaku (Common) *Weightened Nunchaku (Epic) Guandao Guandaos are heavy blades with a spike at the back mounted atop of a long pole. They have moderate damage, very long range, high speed, and very high combo. *Sentry's Guandao (Rare) *Emerald Claw (Legendary) *''Insusceptible's Guandao'' Chain Knife Chain Knifes are sharp blade tethered to a weight and have moderate damage, extremely long range, somewhat-high speed, and high combo. *Crafted Sting (Common) *Four-sided Blade (Rare) *Aerial Lotus (Epic) *Eagle's Dive (Legendary) Deer Horns Deer Horns are two sharp brass knuckles and have moderate damage, short range, high speed and high combo. *Deerhorn Knives (Rare) *Crane’s Wings (Epic) *''Chief's Deer Horns'' Dadao Dadao are big machetes with curved, single-edged blade. They have high damage, moderate range, high speed, and moderate combo. *Golden Bud (Epic) *Dragon's Roar (Legendary) Heralds Weapons Katana Katana are curved, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long hilt to accommodate two hands. They have high damage, moderate range, high speed, and low combo. *Keen Katana (Common) *Shadowslayer (Legendary) *''Kibo's Katana'' Sai Sai are blades with sharp tips for stabbing and have low damage, short range, high speed, and high combo. *Steel Sai (Common) *Dark Cogs (Epic) *Nocturnal Clutches (Legendary) Naginata Naginata are poles with a curved single-edged blade on the end. They have moderate damage, long range, moderate speed, and very high combo. *Acute Naginata (Common) *Slick Naginata (Rare) *Shadow Piercer (Epic) *Improved Pruner (Legendary) Claws Claws are pronged, hand-worn weapons and have high damage, short range, high speed, and high combo. *Stinger Claws (Common) *Steel Claws (Rare) *Irisdescent Slicers (Epic) *Cyan Talons (Legendary) Glaive Glaives are two long blades connected to each other at their hilt and have moderate damage, moderate range, high speed, and moderate combo. *Razor Edge (Rare) *Fate Slicer (Epic) *Iron Foliage (Unique *''Xiang Tzu's Glaive'' Iaido Katana Iaido Katana are Katana with its scabbard that are used in a smooth, controlled movements of drawing the Katana from its scabbard. They have high damage, moderate range, high speed per hit, yet slow speed for an entire attack, and high combo. *Purple Peeler (Epic) *Fate's End (Legendary) *''Itu's Katana'' Kamas Kamas are two short sickles and have moderate damage, low range, extremely high speed and moderate combo. *Wooden Kama (Common) *Lightweight Kama (Rare) *''War Feldsher's Kamas'' *''Defender's Kamas'' Kusarigama Kusarigama are a sickle and a weight connected with a chain. They have high damage, high range, high speed per hit, yet slow speed for an entire attack, and moderate combo. *Jagged Kusarigama (Rare) *Blood Reaper (Legendary) Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Weapons